


For Her Brother

by slimberry



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Flashbacks, Major Character Injury, Memories, Torture, Violence, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: After Jack the Ripper captures and tortures Jacob, he thinks back on the memories of Evie and himself. The happy, sad, angry filled ones, hoping she is coming to rescue him from all the pain being unleashed upon him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Family. It’s not how big the house is, it’s how happy the home is.”

_“You’re a child… A child who believes he can solve all the world’s woes with a flick of a blade… Have you ever pondered the consequences of your actions, Jacob Frye? Or did your father teach you nothing?”_

_“ _What a shame. Good partnerships are hard to come by.”“_ _Ours is most certainly dissolved.”“I_ _t’s business, Mr. Frye. One does what one must to come out on top. Crawford will not take the news of my death lightly… He can be… unpleasant when he’s cross. I have sacrificed so much! I don’t want to lose my buses…”_  
_

__“What the hell are you doing?” “We’re not playing games anymore, Roth!” “No, we’re not.”  
_ _

__“ _Why did you do it? All of it?_ ”“ _What? Snap a baby crow’s neck between my thumb and forefinger? Slice to bits the ones you deem ‘innocent’__ _ ___? Keep the world in its divine manic state? For the same reason I do anything - why not?_ " _ _

___“You’re late. Starrick is making his move. The Piece of Eden is somewhere inside Buckingham Palace.” ”_ _Let him have it.”_ “ _I’ve seen your handiwork across the city. Perhaps you should trust my judgement”._  “ _I’ve been killing Starrick’s henchmen. What have you been doing? Let’s ask Henry, shall we?”_ “ _I have been repairing your mistakes. ‘Too much haste is too little speed’._  “ _Don’t you quote Father at me.”_  “ _That’s Plato! And I am sorry this doesn’t involve anything you can destroy. Father was right, he never approved of your methods!_ ” “Father is **dead**!”  
_ _

__“Once more for old times sake?” “And then we’re finished.” “ **Agreed**.”  
_ _

__“ _The nerve of Evie. Treating me like a child.”_  
_ _

_“What– what are you doing?” “_ _Exploiting. I warned you, my boy. But you do not listen.”_

__“ _London will soon be rid of your chaos! This city was a safe harbor, a light for all humanity. What alternatives do you propose? Bedlam?”_    
_ _

“ _London deserves a ruler who will remain vigilant, who will prevent the city from devolving into chaos.”_

_“ _Father would be proud of you.” “Dame Evie Frye.” “Sir Jacob Frye.” “Race you to the train.” “You’re on!”_  
_

__“ _What kind of creed cannot protect its own?”__ _ ___“ _How many more must die before you see the truth?”__ _ _

__“Jack…! We can fix you!” “Fix ME? **I am the solution**!”_ _

* * *

He was relentless. Powerful. Brutal. I stood no chance against the very man I thought to have been my own son. Punch after punch, I cried out in pain, and hopelessness. He aimed mostly for my chest and stomach, knocking the wind out of me after every spine-shattering impact of his fists. The hurtful tears dripping down my red cheeks did nothing to make him stop. I was defenseless enough as it was, my arms and legs were bound to a cold, brick wall. I was completely at his mercy, and I couldn’t do anything about it. With an angry roar, his fist then connected with my left eye, knocking my head against my wall. “J-Jack…” I whispered, breathing heavily as he stepped back. Everywhere ached, my vision unfocused and blurry, I couldn’t see a damned thing, and he knew it. But, one last punch sent to my chest was the end of it, and I slumped in my bonds. Weak, frail, he’s tearing me down, who’s to say he won’t slit my throat right then and there?

“If Evie is as smart as they preach, she’ll find her way here, and soon… we’ll have a family reunion!” He spoke, a dark chuckle leaving him that shook me to the core. How can a boy that used to be so loving… turn into… this **monster**? Then, the rusted door opened, and he took his leave, leaving me in the dark once again. Hanging my head, I closed both my throbbing left eye and right, trying to get the feeling back in my body. He hasn’t broken anything yet, though, it won’t be long until he breaks the spirit I once had. When Evie was still here…

* * *

_“Are you sure London won’t perish in our absence?” Evie spoke, hands holding my own as Greenie loaded their luggage onto the boat. I almost let a frown grace my face, not wanting to see her leave. She’s my twin sister, been with me through thick and thin. Dealt with my rebellious spirit and fixed everything I broke. Offering me the solace our mother couldn’t, offering the gentle pats on the back when father was scolding me. Being a gang leader alongside me, everything we built together, will now be left in my hands. And I intend to live up to it and keep London safe. Smiling softly, I nodded, squeezing her hands to comfort the both of us._

_“I’ll take good care of it, you have my word, sweet sister.” It sparked a small laugh out of her, making my heart flutter with a love I wouldn’t dare let fade away.  
_

_“Then, until we meet again, brother dearest.” Giving my hands one last grip, she stepped onto the boat, leaving me on the docks with a saddened aura. The horn blew loudly, making the crowd cheer as it slowly started to drift through the Thames. I quickly felt the tears cloud my eyes, not having the courage to wipe them, I let them flow, eyes not leaving Evie’s as the ship sailed._

_But, when I finally gathered the courage, I cupped my hands around my mouth, and shouted, “Have fun!” Out in the distance, I could see her smile, blue eyes lighting up at the old memory of before we came to London. She then shouted back.  
_

_“Don’t die!”  
_

* * *

For days, it continued, but, he doubled his efforts to make me break. It wasn’t just him unleashing his anger out on me, it’s my former gang. **The Rooks**. They shouted insults, insults that would surely make any normal man crumble to his knees. Though, it would seem I was one of those normal men, for I did crumble. My gang betrayed me, turned their backs on me. There’s no **greater betrayal** than your own _**family**_ beating you to the ground and rising from it. “Ya were a better gang leader when ya fought for a purpose!” One of the brutes shouted, one I remember having the name of Anthony. “When ya weren’t afraid ta start a gang war and pound some faces in the concrete! Now, look at you, I’m ashamed I even called you  _‘boss’_.” With that, he delivered a kick to my stomach while the others behind me took out my knees. I crumbled to the floor, a shaking hand on my stomach while they spit on my weakened spirit. “Disgusting.” Groaning pathetically, I tried to rise to my knees, only for a heavy boot to stomp on my back, sending me back to the cold and wet floor. But, a small laugh soon escaped me, even through the blood trickling out the corner of my lip. I couldn’t stop the smugness, I would fight back with my mouth, not my fists.

“Calling me ‘disgusting’? I raised you out of hiding, trained you, fed you, gave you a home, and you **betrayed** **me**?” I gasped, feeling the boot digging deeper into my back. “It is I who should be attacking you all, but– Ah!” The boot rose and stomped on my back once again, I fell limp, safe for the heavy breaths I was trying to take in. They all then left, slamming the door closed and letting the darkness consumed the cell Jack left me in. After a short time, I opened my right eye, my only working one. Taking in a deep breath, I whispered. “B-But… Evie will be here s… soon, and she’ll save the day… _s-she always does_ …”

* * *

_Throwing my cards on the table, I smirked. “Looks like I win again, lads!” The 4 other teens present groaned in anger as I collected the pounds scattered across the table, stuffing as much as I could in to my pockets. “Same time next week?” I made to take my leave, but a rough hand soon grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards the round table. I recognized him as James, older than me by only a year and the one who introduced me to ‘Loo’, the card game we play every Tuesday when they didn’t have work and I skipped out on my training._

_“Charles, the lad has won every round tonight!” James complained, looking across to the man oldest than all of us. Only 18 years of age while I was 12. I admit that he’s scary, but so far he hasn’t caught on to my cheating, at least, not yet I hope._

_“What game are you playing, Frye?” Charles asked, raising a bushy eyebrow as he stared me down. I raised one of my own, shaking my arm from James’ grip.  
_

_“Loo, what else?” I chuckled nervously, buttoning my pockets so no money would spill out.  
_

_“Ye’re cheatin’!” One of the other boys hissed, sitting next to Charles. “One of my cards has gone missin’, and I searched everyone, but you, Frye.” He narrowed his eyes, though I kept my facade, shaking my head.  
_

_“Anyone could have it, Henry, you just aren’t looking hard enough.” He then roared, his chair skidding back with the force of his stand.  
_

_“I’m tired of your games, Frye! Give me my card and money, or I’ll take it with force.” Smirking, I rolled my eyes.  
_

_“Have fun taking it from me then!” I laughed, turning and taking off out the pub. I could hear them throwing tables and chairs to chase me, the smirk growing wider when the doors slammed open. But, gunshots went off, and a bullet went whizzing past me. It got me in my right eyebrow, though it only went past, thank the heavens. A heavy gasp left me, hearing more angry shouts and gunshots aimed towards me. “I’m sure we can work this out, gentlemen!” I shouted behind me, sticking close to the walls for any alleys to run into. “No need for violence!” Blood dripped from the wound, making me hiss and shake my head. As I turned the corner, a hand reached out and grabbed my elbow, pulling me into an alleyway. “Hey–” I tried to shout, but a gentle hand covered my mouth._

_“Shhh.” The voice of Evie whispered, pulling me further into the alleyway as to not been seen by the angry men. “Hang on.” Her hidden blade had extraced, and soon we were both being pulled off the ground at a rapid speed. I had quickly pulled her close, eyes squeezing shut to avoid looking down. True, I’m as smug as my twin sister, but I still haven’t mastered the incredible height Assassins had to be able to conquer. Then, my feet was back on solid ground, a roof to be exact, while Evie was dusting herself off. With a heavy sigh, I pulled back from her, checking my pockets to see all the money was still there.  
_

_“Well, Evie Frye saves the day, yet again.” I smiled, looking at her with an innocent look. While she narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms.  
_

_“Father sent me.” I bet she could see the color draining from my face. “You’re lucky I convinced him to not come after you.” Sighing in relief, I ran a hand through my messy hair, looking down to the crowds as the angry shouts continued. They ran past the building, shouting my name and curses impolite for kids their age.  
_

_“I’d rather not stick around for them to find me, shall we?” I gestured towards the way home, giving her a sideways smirk, to which she returned.  
_

_“Let’s.”  
_

* * *

Jack had slumped me against the wall further from the door, knowing I was too weak to do anything about it. Dried tears stained my face, a pained frown, and a now broken spirit was all that was left of the infamous Jacob Frye. The blood wasn’t cleaned, water dripped from a rusted pipe, and the only thing in this room was a near-dead body. He looked around, clenching his dagger with such a hatred in his eyes. “Now, to prepare for Miss Frye’s arrival.” He turned on his heel, stalking out the room and shutting the door with one last look to me. I couldn’t move, my eye straining to look around to no avail. Though I sat there for a long while, my limbs staying in place, and my stomach throbbing for the food it craves. My throat begging for the drink it needs. I won’t survive long like this. 

I sat there for a long while, mind blank and foggy with the past when Evie was here. When we decided to travel to London, took out the boroughs, took down Starrick, made the Rooks. Back to when things were at ease, peaceful, and I was the happiest man alive. They’re right, I’m pathetic for letting Evie go. Letting her stay in India for this long, I could never be without her. She kept me on my feet, now look at me. Rotting in this cell, unable to move, all my Assassin training gone to shite. I’m a failure, to the Creed, Evie, and myself. But, most importantly, to Jack, for letting all this happen. I could do nothing as his mother was brutally murdered by the Templars who were still active. I still blame myself, for not making it in time, not taking the rest of the Templars out, not protecting Jack from the body that was his mother. I could have done something. I **tried** to do **something**. But I wasn’t good enough. Then, heels clanked against the stair steps, getting ever so closer to my cell. They weren’t urgent, more so cautious than running away. They were looking for something. A cough then escaped me, chest heaving for the air that seemed impossible to get. The footsteps stopped at my cell, taking another step forward. It was silent except for my ragged breathing. But, a voice soon was heard, and my heart beat more ferociously than ever. 

“Jacob?” The voice of my sister spoke through the bars, sounding ever so young as I remembered. She was here. She came. I’d already be jumping for joy if I could move, but I couldn’t, and I could only sit there as she tried to open the door. 

“Welcome to the reunion, Miss Frye!” The soon haunting voice of Jack echoed throughout the basement, sending a sharp shiver through my spine. Evie had turned away from the door, stepping away from the door she almost opened. I wanted to warn her. Wanted to do anything to keep her from ending up in the same position I’m in. I don’t want her hurt, my own sweet sister. She’s tougher than most brutes, she is, but I fear greatly for her **and** Jack. I’ve my own beliefs, but I prayed, I prayed silently to anyone who was willing to listen to my broken pleads. _Please… **please** let Evie be okay._

* * *

_It was one of those nights on the train where there was no Blighters to fight, no plans, no energy to cause chaos on the streets, just lounging around and waiting for something exciting to happen. With my head nestled on the pillows and the top hat blocking the light from my eyes, I was close to turning in to get some rest. But, a thump on the top of the cart made me fists clench, ready to grab the cane sword beside me. “Evening Brother.” A huff of a chuckle left me, fingers lifting the hat to lock eyes with the smiling Evie._

_“Has Greenie dazzled you with more flowers, Sister? You seem more jolly than usual.” Making some room for her, I leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch.  
_

_“Hardly, I just… have a confession to make.” She placed her hands on her lap, looking towards me with reluctance. Concern was obvious on my features, extending a hand towards her to grasp her hand in mine.  
_

_“Evie–” She put a hand up, silencing me with a look that was not to be messed with. A sigh left her, eyes closing as she tried to get her thoughts together.  
_

_“After Roth was assassinated… we argued in the train. I didn’t give you a chance to voice your thoughts.” She looked away, only facing me when I gripped her hand with care. “I didn’t understand why you were giving up, letting Starrick win when we were so close to conquering London. It was unlike you.” I wouldn’t interrupt her, listening to her word intently. “I… would like to apologize for snapping at you, reminding you of father and almost ending everything we had built together.” Gulping thickly, I pulled her in close, us both wrapping our arms around the other. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly.  
_

_“We’re the **Frye Twins** , nothing can tear us apart.” I whispered to her, rubbing her back comfortably.   
_

* * *

“I am _not a monster_!” Evie shouted, unleashing her barrel of attacks on Jack’s wounded body. He grunted in pain, unable to do anything to match her speed, her stealth, her loyalty to the Creed. “ _You will **not** make a **monster** of **me**_!” It too late to save Jack, he was too far gone in the Hell he has created for all of London and her people. I heard and felt the final blow, along with Evie’s last shout of effort. Not a moment too soon, his body fell to the floor, and that was the end of the Reign of Terror. 

* * *

The cell door opened, the faint light of a lantern illuminating little of the cell. A body was being dragged in, and the panting of someone was heard. But soon, a faint gasp escaped from the person, footsteps quickly coming towards me. “Jacob.” The voice of Evie spoke, kneeling beside me and gently grabbing my shoulder. I didn’t have the strength to respond, much less move anything as I felt the warmth of her hand on my scarred cheek. She turned my head upwards, fingers shaking tremendously as she inspected the damage. But, my right eye opened slowly, and I could see the worried look of Evie staring back. The saddened blue eyes flickered across my face, but my focus remained on her eyes. The eyes of the sister who saved me all those times before. The sister who did so again, at the price of her sanity and life, for her Brother. The door then slammed open, urgent footsteps walking into the room.

“Miss Frye, what the hell happened here?” The worried voice of Abberline spoke, making Evie turn away from me and face him.

“Nothing, Inspector. Nothing happened here. Trust me, Jack the Ripper is dead.” Her voice was nothing, but a whisper. Only, just like the Evie I know, she spoke true and firm, always getting her point across. In this situation, it wasn’t any different. It was more of a beg now than ever. The Creed mustn’t be compromised. A man then shouted from above, calling Abberline by his title, _Inspector_. “Now help me, Frederick. No one must ever know that Jack the Ripper was an Assassin.” I felt the tense movements of her body as she tried to speak, all the while making sure not to hurt me further. 

“Inspector! The journalists are here!” The same man shouted once again, making the detective stomp out the room.

“I want those vultures gone this instant, is that clear.” He shouted back, closing the door once he stepped inside once again. Without hesitation, Evie had turned back to look down at me, hurt crossing those freckled features. Those crystal blue eyes then glistened with tears, ones that I have shed myself in the month I’ve been here. She tried to smile, to hold herself back from crying, though I knew we soon would soon break. 

“It’s over, Jacob.” She whispered, taking a deep breath to keep herself in control. “I’m here.” Mustering up what little power I had left, I released a small sigh of relief, not protesting as she wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close so I rested against her. Head cradled against her shoulder, I closed my eyes, feeling safe in the arms of my sister who’d been reunited with her brother. Her brother whom she hadn’t seen in 15 years.


End file.
